Clans
The Clans are the clans or group of people that certain areas or control counties The Little Boy Brother Hood The Little Boy Brother Hood is a clan that rules and controls area in The Mainland. The Little Boy Brother Hood or Lil' Boy Brother Hood consists of mercenaries and bandits. They own very little land nad have very little members. They claim to stop crimes and support justice and peace, but all they really do is accuse random people making not much of 'cops' more like bullies. Their flag is white and blue symbolizing peace and a hand to relate to 'A Helping Hand'. The Little Boy Brother Hood own most of their land along the North-Eastern coast of The Mainland. Most of their civiliation are located in the harsh Plain Wasteland along the coast. They are poor on resources but usually get most of it from raiding other people, towns etc. or from new members. The Mengol Men Covenant The Mengol Men Covenant are a group of people that live in the highlands located at the northern most point in The Mainland. They are allies with The Emen Republic. They are very sacred people. They learned the way of peace by The Emen Republic. They use the old Emen traditions and are very peaceful. They do not use the 'main stream' drink Diet Quench, instead they use natrual water found in the highlands. They keep these giant water 'plantations' secret, which is why they are high up. (Also because of water sources being high up.) The Mengol Men Covenant are a small group of people from The Emen Republic. After leaving the group because they disliked the group they started their own group. They were more of a harsh, savage and started a rebelion or war agasint the Emen Republic. The Emen Republic fought back and won, but didn't want to destroy them because of their rule of peace. Instead they started a covenant with them. The Mengol Men could not countinue their brutalness and had to follow Emen Republic Rules. Their flag shows the two factions, the Mengol Men (Left) and the Emen (Right). The name Mengol Men orginated from the the word Men and the word Mengol meaning brutal in the ancient Emen language. They relate to the ancient Emen language which is currently unknown. The Resistance The Restiance are the rebels that own land in The Mainland. Mainly the north-eastern parts and some parts in the south-eastern part of the Mainland. The Resistance is a very big group or rebelion that wish to stop The Quench Corporation's war and bad treatment agasin the civilians. They consist of tons of civilians and rebels who fight The Quench Corporation. They started The Uprising Read Uorsing for more info. The Emen Republic The Emen Republic Triva Jim used to be part of the Emen Republic. This made him start the The Uprising, due to the The Quench Corporation declaring war on the civilians, while in the Emen Republic he learned the way of peace.